


Ktarian Killer

by erinm_4600



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600
Summary: One green boxer, one patient trainer, and one backseat trainer enter a ring....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ktarian Killer

**Author's Note:**

> around season 5-ish. Maybe... *written for [15 Minute Fiction](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org/226155.html) at [lands-of-magic](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org)  
>  **Disclaimer** : The original and current characters belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, UPN, Paramount, JJ Abrams, all the movie folks, the TV folks, and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.  
> Originally posted on [LiveJournal](https://12to32.livejournal.com/350718.html)

"Don't pull your punches!" Boothby shouted from the corner of the ring, as he slapped the apron with an open hand. "Give him a haymaker!" At center ring, Chakotay was on his knees, hands covered by training pads.

"Not helping, Boothby," he called, never looking away from his student. Naomi Wildman was wearing a pair of boxing gloves that were almost too big for her, but otherwise looked like a professional boxer. "Don't forget to move," he offered, shifting his shoulders side to side. Naomi matched the rhythm, bobbing back and forth on her feet, as he'd earlier shown her.

"Okay, one-two-left," Chakotay nodded, holding up his left hand. Naomi bobbed for another few counts, then punched the pad, twice. "Perfect," he raised the other hand, "one-one." Naomi continued the bob and punched left, then right.

"Wonderful," Chakotay smiled and lowered his hands. "Water break," he nodded, then leaned back. Naomi turned to see Boothby holding up a water bottle for her.

As she neared the older man, his eyes narrowed and he gave her a serious tone: "Next time, uppercut." He motioned the move to her as Chakotay called to him, once again.

"Boothby!"

Boothby gave her a wink.


End file.
